


Token

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Love Heals the Shattered Soul or Winning Back the Heart of Spencer Reid [12]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Closet Quantico Sex, DJQ's 2016 Fic A Week Challenge, Dave’s the Lookout, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron wants Spencer to have special things to help him remember that Aaron loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Token

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_kill_Zombies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_kill_Zombies/gifts).



> **Beta** : [rivermoon1970](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/pseuds/Rivermoon1970)

Aaron was nervous. He'd been debating what to do with the change in his and Spencer's relationship. He didn't want to press Spencer any farther than he could go but he didn't want to back off and have the genius second guessing himself. He'd been out shopping for things for Jack for school when he'd passed a sex shop. A spur of the moment decision had him going inside. 

When he stepped out an hour later, he had a few things and an idea. Aaron loved watching Spencer jerk off. Just like Spencer liked jerking off for him. So when he saw the masturbation sleeve, he had to buy it. A few varieties of lube had also been bought. After things were on a more even keel for them, Aaron promised himself to bring Spencer into the shop with him. 

The purchases had been stuffed into a plain, non see through bag so when Aaron had carried everything in, Jack hadn't even noticed the bag. After getting dinner started and Jack was in his room looking at his new things, Aaron had set himself up on the laptop computer with Word open. The little books at the sex shop had given him an idea but most had too many things in them that they would never do. So he had decided to make his own. With a good bit of mundane things in it as well. 

The book along with a few other little goodies were sitting on Spencer's desk, waiting for him. Aaron had been keeping his eyes on the elevator, waiting. 

“A watched pot doesn't boil.”

“Excuse me?” Aaron didn't even turn away from looking at the elevator.

"Reid will get here when he gets here," Dave said as he stepped into the office. He didn't sit though, instead he stood in Aaron's line of sight on the elevator. "What has you so worked up about a mug, chocolate, and a pen?"

"It's what is inside the mug. It's a little... favors book."

"Things are progressing well?"

"It's not like you to be so hands off with this. With anyone's love life."

"This requires a delicate touch that I am not equipped to even think that I can help with. I can understand the victim mentality that Reid and JJ have to have after what happened to them and I don't envy at all how much of a minefield it is. With the nature of what happened I am sure that even they don't understand all the triggers they could have. Then add on the aftermath of what happened and it's bearing on your personal relationship with him." Dave looked out into the bullpen and smiled. "He's getting back to himself now. More his old self but with more underneath. I won't be something that sets him back. That doesn't mean I won't push you if it needs doing. Or stop you from obsessing."

Aaron stood up when Dave didn't turn back around to look at him. He saw that Spencer was at his desk, the bag of chocolate covered coffee beans being stored in his personal candy drawer. The pen was in his hand and he was smiling it. The mug was picked up when the pen was set aside, he looked inside with a raised eyebrow and then tipped it up to read what it said. 

"I don't know whether to be offended for him or offended that you don't think we are all geniuses."

"I had it custom made months ago and then after everything it got shoved in my closet. Out of sight out of mind. Until Jack and I were doing some cleaning. There is another one at my house."

"Oh?" Dave turned to look at him, his eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face. "And what does that one say?"

"My Boss's Favorite."

"I see why you have that one at home and not here. That would raise eyebrows from the entire department, even if most of them would laugh it off."

"Morgan would have a hayday and not stop teasing him." Aaron laughed as Spencer set aside the mug pulling out the little book of tickets. He'd spent hours getting them right before printing them out and cutting them. Spencer didn't fully open it until he looked around the lower area of the bullpen. The first one was risque and Aaron wanted a good look at his face for it. He moved to the door, where he could see more of Spencer's face. 

The first ticket was for a Quantico closet blow job from his boss. Spencer blushed from the tips of his ears to the base of his throat. He took a sip of his coffee and closed the book, looking around again. This time his eyes settled right on Aaron in the doorway. Dave was still at the window but Spencer didn't seem to notice him at all. The more intimate tickets were all on red paper with white writing while the rest were on white paper with black writing.

"I'm not going to even ask what you have in the little book that has him blushing more than I've ever seen him blush, and that it saying something given that Morgan had him beet red at Christmas."

"Good, I wasn't going to tell you anyway," Aaron whispered. Spencer went back to looking at the book flipping through it at a much slower pace than he would normally read anything. There were plenty of mundane things. Breakfast in bed, coffee runs at work, an afternoon off with Jack, trips to museums, bookstores, even a ticket for an evening out with just the two of them at one of the more elegant restaurants in the city that Spencer adored going to but didn't go that much. The more risque ones were in there as a way to gage exactly where Spencer was mentally with everything. There was not a single ticket in the book that had penetration on it. That would come when they were ready. He just hoped that Spencer got that and didn't think that the intimate tickets were a press. It was a way for Spencer to ask for what he wanted and maybe not have to verbalize it. Not that he would turn him down if he asked without a ticket. 

"He's blushing more and more," Dave whispered as he moved closer but was still able to see out the window. 

"Yes, well." Aaron was waiting for the final one. It was the most generalized one and it broke the rules that he and Spencer had talked about at the beginning of their relationship. It was for sex after the end of a case, in a hotel room in whatever city they were in at the time. Aaron had debated long and hard. The fears that he had before that him and Spencer setting that rule were gone. Whatever impropriety that he felt about it was gone. Not that he wanted to break it on every single case but a once in awhile thing after said case was already solved wasn't going to hurt anyone. 

There were cases that were frustrating and the ability to relax during them with Spencer would be good as well. And times that he was fairly certain that fucking Spencer would get them both to relax enough to just give them what they needed to crack a case but that was a long ways away.

Spencer flipped to the last ticket. The book was closed and stuffed into his bag and Aaron was certain that he saw a red ticket being palmed. Since watching Spencer do magic for Henry and Jack more and more, he caught onto how he palmed things better. And the red was hard to miss on his pale skin. The younger man turned to him and held up a red ticket before going down the hallway to the storage areas. Aaron swallowed, his palms starting to sweat. 

"Dave, mind playing lookout?" Aaron asked as he stepped out of his office. He turned back to look at his friend. 

"What exactly is that he flashed at you?"

"Do you want the answer or do you just want to stand outside of a closet and think that we are talking books?" Aaron smiled at him as Dave laughed. 

"I'll go with books. Go do whatever that little red sheet of paper says. If you get loud, I'll knock. If someone seems like they want in, I'll knock a lot."

"Thanks, Dave."

"Sure thing."

Aaron started down the stairs, hearing Dave on his six. He hadn't expected Spencer to ever redeem that one or if he did, it was a long time away from where they were at now. He wasn't going to turn him down though. Dave stopped at the opening of the hall and when Aaron looked back at him, he had his phone out, seemingly playing a game on it. There was a closet door open already and he slipped inside of it. When he shut the door, it was pitch dark so he moved his hand to flick the light but it was grabbed just as he touched it. Spencer pulled him into a kiss with the hand he grabbed. 

"So what prompted this?" Spencer asked as he slipped the piece of paper into Aaron's hand. 

"I saw something like it somewhere else and I thought that it could be nice. I didn't expect you to take me up on one so soon."

"How could I pass it up when no one else is here."

"Dave's at the end of the hall making sure that we are not caught." Aaron gripped Spencer's hips and pressed him into the wall. His thigh brushed Spencer and he could feel exactly how hard he was already. 

"I've been hard since I opened the book. I think that I'll redeem quite a few of them." 

Aaron hummed and leaned into another kiss. They both knew exactly what they were in there for so he slid hands from hips to Spencer's belt. He worked it open followed by his pants. As soon as he freed Spencer's cock from his underwear, Aaron pulled out of the kiss to pepper kisses down across his cheek, down his throat. As soon as he encountered shirt, he dropped to his knees. Spencer gasped as he was taken as far as Aaron could get him in one go. 

Hands buried themselves into his short hair and Aaron knew that he'd need to slip into the bathroom to fix his hair before going back to the bullpen but thankfully there was one two doors down. 

"Aaron, oh god." Spencer's body was vibrating with need and Aaron knew that he was stopping himself from thrusting. He easily pulled pants and underwear down a little more before he slipped his hands back to grab his ass cheeks. Aaron knew what Spencer liked and what would get him off like a rocket and right then he was going more for it than anything else. He hollowed his cheeks as he sucked and took Spencer in a little more on each pass between his lips. "So good."

Spencer's hand tightened even more in his hair and Aaron felt himself harden in his pants. He tried to will it away but with Spencer panting and begging above him, he knew that he wouldn't be able to. Spencer's hips set a stuttered pace in and out, using Aaron's own urging before giving into what his body wanted. Aaron let go of his ass to trail one hand down to fondle his balls before going back just a little farther. He scraped his thumb nail across the sensitive skin of Spencer's perineum before he rubbed with his thumb. Spencer's whole body jerked and Aaron let most of his cock slip from his mouth as the first spurt of release landed on his tongue. He felt Spencer’s body turning to mush as he held him against the wall to make sure that he didn’t come on Aaron’s suit or his own clothes. 

When Aaron was sure that Spencer wasn’t going to fall on his face or slump to the floor, he let him go, standing up. Spencer helped him set his clothes to right, kissing him the entire time. He was shocked though when he felt his own pants being undone.

“Spencer,” Aaron started but stopped when he felt a hand slid inside. 

“If you give me a hickey, you get to explain it all.” Spencer whispered in his ear as he was drawn out of his pants. 

“More,” Aaron asked as Spencer worked him. He buried his head in Spencer’s neck and kept his lips closed that he was tempted to suck on his skin. As he got closer and closer, he thought about what Spencer was going to do next. “Close.”

“I know.” Spencer turned his head a little and nipped at the end of his ear and Aaron jerked in his hold. “I know what you sound like and feel like when you are close. I can even imagine exactly what your face looks like at this instant.”

“Spencer!” Aaron’s hips jerked and he felt his cock swell as Spencer shifted a little and Aaron didn’t care in that moment what was happening because he felt so good. Seconds later, a single knock sounded on the door and Aaron laughed. “That was Dave telling us we were too loud.”

“That was all you.”

“Do I want to even turn the light on?” Aaron asked as he felt his cock being tucked back into his pants and Spencer laughed.

“I brought one of my handkerchiefs with me. We are both spotless. I even brought a small bag to slip it in.”

“You carry bags?”

“No, I carry one of those little one time use toothbrushes in a ziplock bag in my bag and I think that it’s fair bet that you wanna use it so I have a bag I can now put the handkerchief in.” There was a brush of something at his ear and he felt a tiny weight settle on it. 

“So smart. Thank you for that. I wasn’t expecting it.” Aaron started to fasten his belt, tightening like he wanted. He could feel that his shirt wasn’t messed up. 

“We’ve never not both got off. I’m not going to start now. Go first. I have you all cleaned up.” Spencer kissed him again, letting a hint of tongue brush his own. “I’m perfect for work while you have sex hair and breath.”

“I wonder whose fault that is?” Aaron asked with a laugh. Spencer laughed and kissed his cheek. Aaron opened the door and slipped out, barely looking at Dave who was back at the start of the hall. Just as he was slipping into the bathroom, Spencer stepped out. He started towards Dave, talking about a consult and how he wanted Dave’s opinion on something that was in child’s room. A video game of some kind. Dave just started to walk with him as they met up and Aaron watched them move out of sight before he stepped into the bathroom. He found the toothbrush tucked behind his ear. He laughed as he wet it a little bit and brushed his teeth while he looked at his hair. It really did look like sex hair.

After he was done brushing his teeth, Aaron wet his fingers to fix his hair. It didn't look anything like his normal style but he could live with it. He turned his head to the right and then the left. It really didn't look that bad at all. Still professional but a little more relaxed. He wondered what comments he was going to get on it. 

The bullpen only held Prentiss when Aaron stepped out of the hall. Spencer had his new coffee cup in hand as he left the kitchenette. He smirked at Aaron before going to lean on the side of Prentiss's desk. Aaron passed with good mornings like he hadn't already given Spencer his good morning. Dave was standing looking at a book in his office. Now it was just to wait for the rest of the team to go over the case that Garcia had found for them.  
**The End**


End file.
